fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning: De eindstrijd (deel 2)
De val van een leider kan maar voor twee partijen nadelig uitvallen: als het een goede leider betreft, is het nadelig voor zij die onder hem stonden. Maar als het geen goede leider was, is het alleen maar nadelig voor de leider zelf. De eindstrijd (deel 2) Simba voelde hoe talloze hyena's hem besprongen, probeerden te bijten en naar hem klauwden met hun scherpe nagels. Hij wierp zich ruggelings op, greep een hyena bij haar nekvel en sloeg een andere verscheidene meters verder weg. Niet ver daar vandaan rolden en klauwden de leeuwinnen tussen de leden van de clan, hun ogen groot en glinsterend van haat. Een keer werd Diku door vier hyena's tegelijk tegen de grond gedrukt en net toen een van hen haar in de nek wilde bijten, kwam Zazoe aanvliegen en pikte naar de ogen van de hyena, waarop ze alle vier achter hem aan raceten. Soms cirkelden een leeuwin en hyena om elkaar heen, alleen om even later door een groep vechters overspoeld te worden en verschillende rotsen lager was Pumba met een groep jongelingen in gevecht. 'Verzamel de pups!' schreeuwde Shenzi boven het kabaal uit, voor ze zich blaffend op Nala stortte. De jonge leeuwin zette haar tanden in Shenzi's nekvel, liet zich met haar rug op de grond rollen en trok de hyenakoningin met zich mee, ook al was die bijna even groot als zij. Met een handige trapbeweging werd Shenzi van Nala af gegooid. De ene na de andere hyena ontvluchtte met hangende kop en de staart tussen de benen het strijdtoneel. Verzwakt door honger en uitputting werd hun vechtvermogen aanzienlijk verminderd. Intussen werd een brullende Simba door een paar grote hyena's tegen een rotswand gedrukt, maar voor ze in zijn buik konden bijten, steeg een luid gekrijs op en wierp Rafiki zich met blote tanden op Simba's belagers. Happende kaken en wild slaande vuisten en de jonge leeuw zette het op een lopen, net op tijd om Scar het pad naar de top van de Koningsrots te zien oplopen. Brullend zette hij de achtervolging in. 'Bescherm me!' riep Scar en hij verdween een bocht om. Gekrabbel van poten en twee hyena's sprongen vanop de rotsen op het pad en versperden Simba zo de weg. Grauwend keek hij achter zich, maar daar hadden zich vijf hyena's opgesteld. Azizi liet haar tong uit haar mond hangen en grinnikte hatelijk, terwijl Kamari, vlak voor Simba, haar lichaam inspande voor de aanval. Maar de leeuw was er klaar voor. Zodra Kamari hem aan wilde vliegen, sprong hij op, greep de hyena in de lucht en gooide haar van het pad af. Enkele meters viel Kamari naar omlaag, om ten slotte op een harde stenen richel terecht te komen. Met nog slechts één hyena voor hem baande Simba zich een weg naar de top van de rots, waar hij Scar dicht bij de rand aantrof. De stank van het vuur was niet te harden en de hitte van de vlammen wasz voelbaar, maar Simba merkte het nauwelijks. 'Moordenaar', fluisterde hij. Behoedzaam keek Scar om zich heen, maar zijn stem klonk vast en redelijk toen hij verklaarde: 'O, Simba. Geloof je echt dat ik uit mezelf mijn oudste vriend zou vermoorden? Het waren de hyena's; die vuile aaseters. Zij hebben mij hiertoe aangezet!' Zijn stem werd opeens harder, maar Simba had er geen oren naar. Wat ze geen van beiden merkten was dat Azizi, die een paar rotsen lager stond, alles gehoord had en zich met een van woede vertrokken gezicht terugtrok. 'Waarom zou ik je geloven? Alles wat je me ooit vertelde was één grote leugen', antwoordde Simba toen hij neus aan neus stond met Scar. 'Wil je dan zelf ook een moordenaar zijn?' daagde de oudere leeuw hem uit. 'Wil je net zo laag gezonken zijn als ik?' Even aarzelde Simba, maar zonder zijn aandacht te verliezen. Ten slotte knikte hij. 'Ga hier dan weg, Scar. Ga weg. Heel ver weg en kom nooit meer terug.' Scars ogen verwijdden zich even, maar toen liep hij met gebogen kop langs Simba heen. 'Natuurlijk', fluisterde hij. 'Wat u maar wenst...' - hij liep ongemerkt naar een hoopje sintels - '... alles wat u maar wilt... ''Uwe Majesteit!' ''Hij haalde een voorpoot door de sintels, die in Simba's ogen vlogen en maakten dat hij brullend van pijn achteruit week. Meteen sprong Scar op Simba's rug en pinde hem tegen de rots, maar Simba rolde zich om en steigerde wild. Scar ging ook op zijn achterpoten balanceren en met een duizelingwekkende klap botsten de twee leeuwen tegen elkaar op. Simba probeerde met zijn voorpoten Scars nek vast te klemmen om hem zo tegen de grond te drukken, maar de oudere leeuw kronkelde zich vrij en stortte zich op de flank van de prins; schroeiende pijn ging door diens ledematen toen klauwen vacht en vlees openreten. Simba herstelde zich, draaide zich om en gaf Scar een stoot tegen diens flank. Brullend steigerde de oudere leeuw opnieuw, met de bedoeling om Simba onder zijn voorpoten klem te krijgen. De jongere leeuw doorzag echter zijn tactiek, rolde zich op zijn rug en net toen Scar wilde neerkomen, plantte de prins al zijn klauwen in diens buik en rolde om. Met schrapende klauwen viel Scar over de rand heen, in de duisternis. Aan de achterkant van de Koningsrots was er wel een beetje rook, maar het vuur was niet tot daar doorgedrongen. Op het veld van zand, omgeven door rotsen, krabbelde Scar duizelig overeind. Hij moest verscheidene keren met zijn kop schudden om die weer helder te krijgen. Afgetekend tegen de contouren van de rotsen zag hij een hyena. Het duurde even voor hij wist dat het Shenzi was. 'Vrienden', begon Scar, 'het zal tijd kosten, maar tesamen zullen we een nog groter leger bouwen en zullen we terugnemen wat rechtens van ons is!' Steeds meer hyena's zwermden over de rotsen heen en keken de leeuw uitdrukkingsloos aan. Velen onder hen waren gewond en sommige anderen waren omgekomen in de strijd. En allemaal hadden ze honger. Shenzi bleef onbewogen. 'Vrienden?' siste ze schamper. 'Ik dacht dat wij altijd al ''vijanden ''waren!' Langs Scar linkerkant sprong nog een hyena van de rotsen; het was Kamari. 'Inderdaad', beaamde ze, 'dat zijn wij altijd al geweest. Toch, Azizi?' Tegenover Kamari kwam de hyena met de opgerichte staart tevoorschijn. Ook nu liet Azizi haar tong uit haar muil hangen en grinnikte ze, maar dit was niet haar gewone lach. Langzaam maar zeker vertrokken haar mondhoeken zich in een valse, sinistere grijns. Een eerste hyena deed een uitval, waarop Scar hem met een poot wegsloeg. Al snel kwamen er echter nog meer hyena's het zandveld op gelopen. Enkelen van hen slaagden erin Scars bui te pakken te krijgen en hem zo tegen de grond te pinnen. 'Eet hem ''levend!' ''Het bevel van Shenzi ging bijna verloren in het woeste gebrul van Scar, het geknetter van de vlammen verder weg en het gelach van de etende hyena's, dat op de rotsen weergalmde. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken